


poetry dump

by ayyyeli



Series: failed attempts at trying to be a poet [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, im trying something new here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyeli/pseuds/ayyyeli
Summary: So I've thrown myself into the world of poetry and have decided to share my *shitty* attempts at poetry with whoever will read them





	poetry dump

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments to feel validated and I might continue to attempt to write shitty poems :))

I.  
Tiny stars shining;  
Do not be afraid, they say.  
We will guide you home

  

 

II.  
The colors paint; paint  
The sky, trying to make the  
World a better place

 

 

III.  
Centuries fly by;  
Gone in a millisecond  
Skipping over you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and I hope everyone has an amazing wonderful awesome day
> 
> Don't forget to take care of yourself


End file.
